


wondrous, but never the same

by 1nterlaced



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nterlaced/pseuds/1nterlaced
Summary: a look at what it might look like if sara had come back with the girls after the fight with gaito!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	wondrous, but never the same

The kingdom is her birthright. The Indian Ocean's palace is a shell of its former self, half-built steps that lead to nowhere and fresh, empty hallways with none of the warmth Sara knew growing up. She must have traced the carvings that used to be etched in the wall a thousand times, but when she looks at them now, she chides herself for not having memorized them. She never had a reason to, before. 

It's her fault they're gone. It may be her birthright, but she doesn't deserve it.

"Mermaids of the Indian Ocean." She's chosen to forego her princess attire, presenting herself before her citizens in plain dress and without fanfare. There is hope, but not much to celebrate.

Some of them still trust her. Others are smart enough to be cautious. Sara sees mermaids in the crowd with black roots spilling over the crowns of their heads, witnesses to the destructive power of her black pearl, and suddenly realizes that she wasn't the only one that lost someone she loved.

She bows, deep and sorrowful. The crowd shifts, disconcerted at such a blatant act of submission, regardless of what she'd done. A bow was such a rare thing between an Orange Princess and her subjects. She hopes that it helps convey her tone well.

"I can not run from my responsibilities any longer. I come before you today to ask your forgiveness, and to ask what you all would do with me."

She takes in a breath, rising from the bow, and gently undoes the pendant from around her neck, holding it up for all to see. A testament to her responsibilities and how she's failed to keep them. It glimmers in the dim light they've managed to set up while they finish rebuilding the palace.

"I, under the ever-present light of Aqua Regina, have acted shamefully and disregarded the duty I was given to the Indian Ocean and her people. I no longer deserve to carry the orange pearl, and I place myself under the care of the orange mermaids to decide my fate."

Her pearl is a part of her, her song and power wrapped up in the sunset orange of its shell. It's the least she could offer to them, the last piece of their culture that she was able to bring back and keep fully intact.

"I am willing to stay, return and help rebuild the kingdom alongside you all, as your Princess and leader."

It's easier to die for someone than to live for them. Sara lowers her arm and holds out her pearl with both hands as an offering.

"...And I am also willing to abdicate the throne, and leave the Indian Ocean, if you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> bro i don't know why 8 year old me was so dramatic but i distinctly remember thinking sara was a coward for not going back with the girls sgfdgsfd i love seira of course.... i just think it would've been neat!


End file.
